Thomas and the Birthday Picnic
* Michael Brandon |series=9 |series_no=9.07 |number=215 |released= * 24 September 2005 * 25 September 2005 * 14 February 2006 * 25 February 2007 * 10 October 2007 * 23 April 2008 |previous=Respect for Gordon |next=Tuneful Toots}} Thomas and the Birthday Picnic is the seventh episode of the ninth series. Plot It is Dowager Hatt's birthday and the Fat Controller decides to take her out on a birthday picnic. Thomas, who is to take the Hatts out for the day, decides to go to Shen Valley. Thomas arrives at Knapford station with Annie and Clarabel and the staff load up the picnic hamper and the birthday cake aboard Clarabel. Dowager Hatt looks very serious, making Thomas feel nervous. However, Thomas is no longer nervous once Percy cheers him up. Thomas sets off for Shen Valley, hopeful that Dowager Hatt will love it. However, at Shen Valley, the Hatts are not impressed; the fields have just been ploughed, so they have to go elsewhere. Thomas decides to go to the Scottish Castle, but they cannot picnic there as it is closed for maintenance. Thomas sets off again, this time going too fast, making the journey uncomfortable for the Hatts. The Fat Controller tells Thomas to stop and once he does, the Fat Controller demands to know where they are going. But Thomas does not know as he has run out of ideas. The Fat Controller decides to cancel the birthday picnic as lunch-time has passed and Dowager Hatt wants to go home. Thomas heads back to Knapford, hopeful to have a good idea before they get home, but to no avail. Once the Hatts leave the train, Thomas sadly heads back to Tidmouth Sheds. All the other engines hear what happened, but Percy hopes that Dowager Hatt will enjoy her birthday cake. Thomas quickly realises that in all his sadness, he forgot to let the staff unload the cake from Clarabel. Now Dowager Hatt cannot even have her birthday tea. Thomas hopes that an idea will come to him. As does Percy, who tries to blow his whistle, but only to make a faint whistle due to stone dust clogging it. Gordon tells Percy to blow his whistle hard and gives a long low note. Emily prefers high toots and blows two high toots of her whistle. Henry is proud of his whistle being slow and strong. All of the whistling finally gives Thomas a brilliant idea. Later, Sir Topham Hatt receives a phone call from the Knapford stationmaster, informing him that Thomas and the engines have a special surprise. At Knapford station, the Hatts are delighted to see the decorations and the food all set up, including the birthday cake. Thomas blows his whistle and one by one, all of the Steam Team whistle happy birthday to her. Dowager Hatt is very happy with her birthday picnic surprise and the Fat Controller congratulates Thomas for such a splendid idea. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * Lady Hatt * Edward * James * Toby * Salty * Cranky * Stephen Hatt * The Storyteller * Big Mickey * Duchess of Hamilton Locations * Brendam Docks * Kellsthorpe Road * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * The Headlands * Shen Valley * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Callan Castle * Topham Hall * Henry's Forest * Hackenbeck Bridge * Hackenbeck (stream) * Bluff's Cove Trivia * This episode and Mighty Mac are the only episodes of the ninth series where the number in production order is the same as the number in airdate order. This is due to the fact that this episode is the first of two ninth series episodes in the fourth ninth series airing, Celebration. * Extended stock footage from Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree and the eighth series Learning Segment Toby is Surprised to see... is used. * This is the first episode written by Sharon Miller. * This episode marks Dowager Hatt's first speaking role since her debut, as well as the first time she is referred to by name, albeit only in the UK dub. It is also her first appearance since the sixth series episode, Thomas the Jet Engine. * Two British Railways posters are visible at Knapford's office. One for the "Coronation Scot" and one for "Battle of Britain." These can also be found in Mighty Mac. * A portrait of a man resembling Uncle Sam can be seen at Topham Hall. * This episode marks the last appearance of the Sodor Suspension Bridge in completely original footage until the sixteenth series episode, Whiff's Wish, as it appears in stock footage in Emily Knows Best and Seeing the Sights. Goofs * When Percy says "Don't worry!" he tilts to the right briefly. Merchandise * Books - Oh! Mrs. Hatt is Angry In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Best of Friends * 10 DVD Boxset (2014) US * Tales from the Tracks * The Greatest Stories DVD Boxsets * Let's Explore with Thomas * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Steam Engine Stories * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set AUS * Little Engines, Big Days Out * The Complete Series 9 * My First Thomas with The Fat Controller * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 * It's Party Time! DVD Boxsets * 3 Disc Set * My First Thomas * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends * Series Nine and Series Ten Double Pack * Series Nine and The Great Discovery Double Pack * HiT Favourites - 3 Disc Set JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.1 * Thomas and the Birthday Delivery DK * The Magic Lamp (Danish DVD) NOR/SWE * Little Trains on a Day Out FIN * The Little Locomotive Excursion CZ * Thomas the Rescuer GER * The Most Courageous Locomotive in the World NL * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Dutch DVD) MYS * Best Friends and Other Adventures * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle and Other Adventures * Mighty Mac and Other Adventures HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 7 - Boldly and Courageously SPN * Thomas and Friends - Volume 7 (Spanish DVD) DVD Boxsets * Second Season (Spanish DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 28 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 25 (Hong Kong DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 13 }} es:Thomas y el Picnic de Cumpleaños pl:Tomek i Urodzinowy Piknik ru:Праздничный пикник Category:Series 9 episodes Category:Episodes